starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Люк Скайуокер/Канон
|место рождения=Полис-Масса |дата смерти=34 ПБЯЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи |место смерти=Эч-То |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=1,72 метра |вес=73 килограммаThe Force Awakens: Head-to-Head |цвет волос=Блондин, позже седые''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' |цвет глаз=Голубой |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты=Кибернетическая правая кистьЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Семья Скайуокеров *Орден джедаев *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Флот Альянса ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Красная эскадрилья *****Разбойная эскадрилья ***Группа «Массасси» ***Команда Леи ОрганыЗвёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар. ***Ударная команда Хана СолоЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Племя Светлого древа *Новая РеспубликаГолос крови *Джедаи Люка Скайуокера |учителя=*Оби-Ван Кеноби *Йода |ученики=*Новое поколение джедаев **Бен Соло *Рей }} Люк Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, мастер-джедай, сыгравший ключевую роль в поражении Галактической Империи и свержении ситхов во время Галактической гражданской войны. Он был сыном падшего рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы, приходился внуком Шми Скайуокер Ларс, племянником Оуэну и Беру Ларс и братом-близнецом Леи Органы. Рождённые 19 ДБЯ на астероиде Полис-Масса, близнецы практически сразу стали сиротами, так как их мать умерла при родах, а отец, павший на тёмную сторону Силы и принявший имя Лорда ситхов Дарт Вейдер, так и не узнал о их рождении. Люка и Лею разделили и мальчика забрал мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, который отвёз его на планету Татуин, где передал младенца на воспитание семье Ларсов, чтобы спрятать его от Галактической Империи. На Татуине Люк рос не зная о своём происхождении, но его жизнь полностью изменилась, когда его дядя приобрёл двух дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, перевозящих чертежи супероружия Империи — «Звезды Смерти». После того как его тётю и дядю убили солдаты Империи, разыскивавшие эти планы, Скайуокер, потерявший всё что у него было, отправился в опасное путешествие, чтобы доставить чертежи Альянсу повстанцев, в пути обучаясь путям Силы у Кеноби и встретившись с Ханом Соло и (не зная ещё об этом) своей сестрой, принцессой Леей Органой, членом Восстания. После того как Кеноби был убит Вейдером, Скайуокер принял участие в битве при Явине вместе с повстанцами и, направляемый духом Кеноби, смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Став членом Альянса повстанцев, Люк участвовал во множестве сражений с силами Империи возглавляемых Вейдером, который охотился за Скайуокером на протяжении последующих трёх лет. После того как повстанцам пришлось покинуть свою базу во время битвы на планете Хот, Скайуокер отправился на покрытую болотами планету Дагоба, где, следуя указаниям своего погибшего наставника Кеноби, он приступил к джедайским тренировкам под руководством мастера-джедая Йоды. Однако позже Скайуокер угодил в расставленную Вейдером ловушку в Облачном городе на Беспине, где состоялась дуэль на световых мечах между ним и Лордом ситхов, в ходе которой Вейдер раскрыл Люку, что является его отцом. Спустя год Скайуокер сражался в битве при Эндоре, во время которой добровольно сдался Вейдеру, когда понял, что пришло время в открытую сразиться со своим отцом и Галактическим Императором Шивом Палпатином. Несмотря на попытки Сидиуса склонить Скайуокера на тёмную сторону Силы, Люк не поддался и объявил себя джедаем. Противостоя двум ситхам, Скайуокеру удалось пробудить добро в Вейдере, который, приняв искупление и вновь став Энакином Скайуокером, уничтожил Сидиуса ценой собственной жизни. Благодаря Скайуокеру битва закончилась победой Восстания, и вернувшись на Эндор Люк присоединился к общему празднованию этого события. После падения Империи Люк возвёл новый Храм джедаев, желая возродить Орден джедаев. Однако его предал ученик и племянник, Бен, взявший имя Кайло Рен, убивший других падаванов Люка и присоединившийся к Сноуку на Тёмной стороне Силы. Виня себя в случившимся, Люк удалился из галактики и отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. Годы спустя Люка нашла чувствительная к Силе мусорщица Рей, следовавшая по фрагменту карты, который оставил Люк, с помощью R2-D2 и Лор Сан Текки. Биография До рождения Во время Войн клонов мастер-джедай Йода отправился на поиски секретов бессмертия. Это путешествие привело джедая на Морабанд, древнюю родину ситхов, где его посетили видения будущего. В конце странствия Жрица Силы Спокойствие, которая являлась проводником Йоды в его путешествии, поведала ему о том, что был ещё один Скайуокер, и Йода услышал свой голос из будущего, произносящий эти же слова . Это событие стало предзнаменованием рождения и дальнейшей судьбы Люка Скайуокера, как и его сестры-близнеца Леи. Ранние годы Люк Скайуокер родился 19 ДБЯ на астероиде Полис-Масса спустя два дня после провозглашения Галактической Империи. Он и его сестра-близнец Лея, родившаяся сразу после него, были детьми сенатора Галактической Республики Падме Амидалы, которая умерла при родах, и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, незадолго до рождения детей павшего на тёмную сторону Силы. Чтобы уберечь детей от Империи и новообращённого Лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, Оби-Ван Кеноби лично отвёз младенца Люка сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру на планету Татуин, в то время как сенатор Бейл Органа вместе с женой, королевой Альдераана, согласились удочерить Лею. Детство Скайуокера прошло на влагодобывающей ферме Ларсов, где его дядя безуспешно старался противостоять жажде приключений юного Люка, рассказывая ему, что его отец был всего лишь "навигатором на космическом перевозчике" во времена Войн клонов. Зато тётя, Беру, часто читала мальчику книги, а однажды, когда дядя отлучился по делам в Мос-Эйсли, отвезла его в Анкорхед, где, использовав подключение к ГолоНету, показала Люку изображения лесов, рек и океанов''Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и парень с фермы. Столкновение с бандитами Джаббы 11 ДБЯ, когда Люку исполнилось восемь лет, на Татуине началась Великая засуха, во время которой приспешники преступного лорда Джаббы Хатта занимались сбором "водного налога" от имени своего хозяина, не обращая внимания на трудности, которые это накладывало на фермеров-влагадобытчиков. Наивно полагая, что он может вернуть украденную у фермеров воду, юный Скайуокер ночью встал на пути у коллекторов. Почувствовав опасность, грозившую опекаемому им мальчику, Кеноби бросился на помощь Люку. Добравшись до головорезов Джаббы, джедай вырубил фары на их транспортном средстве при помощи Силы, чтобы остаться непознанным, и принялся "вырубать" всех приспешников хатта одного за другим. В испуге, одни из них, который держал в заложниках Люка, оттолкнул мальчика, из-за чего тот упал на землю и, ударившись головой, потерял сознание. После того как Кеноби расправился со всей бандой, он отвез ребёнка назад к Ларсам, где утром он был найден тётей и дядей, не подозревавшим о личности его спасителяЗвёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени. Другие приключения thumb|left|250px|Кеноби наблюдает за юным Люком. бегущим на горизонте Тем не менее, несмотря на все старания дяди, юношеская жажда приключений не покидала Скайуокера, более того, она начала лишь возрастать, после того, как в нём обнаружилась природная предрасположенность к пилотированию, унаследованная от отца, которая пробудила в нём непреодолимое желание покинуть Татуин. По мере того, как всё больше друзей Люка покидали планету следуя за мечтой, он всё больше и больше обижался на дядю, который не отпускал его, оправдывая это тем, что ему по прежнему была нужна помощь Люка на ферме. На самом деле Оуэн всего лишь пытался уберечь Люка, чтобы то не пошёл по стопам своего отца. 2 ДБЯ Люк помогла на ферме своих приёмных родителей, когда тётя Беру позвала его домой. Со стороны за бегущим к дому Скайуокером наблюдал Оби-Ван Кеноби, сидящий верхом на рососпиннике. Непосредственно перед этим Кеноби одолел и убил бывшего ситха-ученика Мола, который долгое время вынашивал планы мести за то, что джедай разрубил его пополам во время Вторжения на Набу, тридцать лет назад. На последнем издыхании он попросил Кеноби уберечь Скайуокера и, прежде чем Мол скончался, бывший джедай подтвердил, что юный Люк Скайуокер и есть Избранный. В то время, когда Люк не был занят на ферме своего дяди, он развлекался отстреливая вомп-крыс, а в возрасте тринадцати лет увлёкся гонками в опасном каньоне Нищего на своём T-16 «Скайхоппер». Также он часто проводил время на станции «Тош» со своими друзьями: Биггсом Дарклайтером, Лэйзом «Фиксером» ЛонознеромStar Wars: Card Trader, Кэми Марстрап, Винди и Диком; которые иногда называли его "Червяком"Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5. В своём желании покинуть Татуин Люк был готов поступить в Имперскую академию вместе с Дарклайтером, который отговорил его от этого, когда в последний раз навестил друзей в Анкорхеде. Тогда же он рассказал Люку что планирует дезертировать из Империи и присоединиться к Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Галактическая гражданская война Прощание с Татуином В 0 ДБЯ, с приобретением двух дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, дядей Скайуокера, жизнь молодого парня изменилась навсегда. Вскоре после того, как Люк обнаружил скрытое в дроиде-астромеханике R2-D2 сообщение для Оби-Вана Кеноби, он оказался атакован народом песков, от которых парня спас старый Бен Кеноби. Вскоре юноша узнал что некогда Кеноби был джедаем, служившим во время Войн клонов вместе с отцом Скайуокера. Он рассказал Люку, что его отец не был пилотом грузового корабля, а являлся рыцарем-джедаем, которого сразил Дарт Вейдер. По пути в Анкорхед Скайуокер и Кеноби наткнулись на группу убитых джав, тех самых, которые продали дроидов дяде Люка. Услышав предположение Кеноби, что убить торговцев могли имперские штурмовики, Скайуокер, испуганный тем, что они могли просмотреть торговые записи джав, немедленно отправился домой, надеясь спасти дядю с тётей. Однако вернувшись он обнаружил, что опоздал. Его родные были убиты Империей. Оставшись без семьи, Люк согласился отправиться с Кеноби на Альдераан, чтобы доставить астродроида, хранившего в себе чертежи «Звезды Смерти», Бейлу Органе, по просьбе его дочери, принцессы Леи Органы. По дороге в Мос-Эйсли Кеноби начал обучать юношу, дав Скайуокеру первый урок, из которого тот усвоил основы джедайской медитацииОружие джедая: Приключения Люка Скайуокера. Прибыв в город они посетили одну из кантин Мос-Эйсли, где Люк чудом избежал драки с беглым преступником Пондой Баба. Там же Скайуокер и Кеноби нашли способ покинуть планету, встретившись с Ханом Соло и его первым помощником Чубаккой. Заключив с ними сделку, пообещав заплатить две тысячи кредитов сразу и пятнадцать после прибытия на Альдераан, Кеноби сказал Люку продать его спидер чтобы заплатить первый взнос. Спасение с «Звезды Смерти» После успешного побега от штурмовиков на корабле Соло «Тысячелетний сокол», Кеноби приступил к объяснению Скайуокеру путей Силы, что крайне веселило Соло. Однако занятие прервалось, когда корабль прибыл в систему Альдераан и они обнаружили что планета уничтожена. Практически сразу после этого они приметили патрульный звёздный истребитель TIE и, проследовав за ним, пришли к выводу, что истребитель держит путь к, как им изначально показалось, небольшому спутнику, который оказался ничем иным как «Звездой Смерти». Захваченные её притягивающим лучом, они оказались на борту гигантской космической станции. Оказавшись на борту, Люк и Хан вырубили двух штурмовиков и переоделись в их броню, в то время как Кеноби в одиночку отправился отключать притягивающий луч. Однако когда R2-D2 обнаружил, что Лея Оргна содержится под стражей на станции, Скайуокер уговорил Соло отправиться на её спасение. С помощью Хана и Чубакки, троица сумела проникнуть в тюремный блок, притворившись что сопровождают пленного вуки. Но освобождение принцессы из заточения не обошлось без осложнений. Чтобы не быть убитыми прибывшими имперскими войсками, беглецы были вынуждены удирать через шахту мусоропровода, которая привела их в уплотнитель мусора. Выбравшись из уплотнителя, Скайуокер и Органа отделились от Соло и Чубакки, чтобы немного позже вновь воссоединиться и встретиться с дроидами в одном из ангаров станции, где был пришвартован «Сокол». В конечном итоге им удалось покинуть «Звезду Смерти», но для этого Кеноби пришлось пожертвовать своей жизнью в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Увидев смерть своего наставника, Люка обуяла ярость, но в то же время пришло смятение и отчаяние, и Органа попыталась как-то облегчить разрывавшие его чувства, выразив сожаление о его потере. Скрывшись от Империи, экипаж «Сокола» укрылся на базе повстанцев на Явине 4, не подозревая о том, что Империя смогла проследить за ними и что «Звезда Смерти» уже приближалась к ним. Явин 4 По прибытии на Явин 4, их встретил коммандер Уиллард, которому Органа представила Скайуокера, так как он выразил желание стать пилотом Альянса повстанцев. После этого они покинули Люка и он встретился с Веджем Антиллесом, который был его куратором во время лётных тестов на симуляторе. Спустя чуть более чем 30 секунд Люк провалил тест, на что более опытный пилот посоветовал Скайуокеру слушать его наставления и не отчаиваться. И со второй попытки Люк, воспользовавшись наставлениями Антиллеса, смог превзойти наилучший результат Антиллеса и поставить новый рекорд, из-за чего Уиллард согласился принять его без предварительной подготовки. Скайуокер был приписан к Красному звену и получил позывной Красный-5. После общего разбора плана нападения на приближающуюся «Звезду Смерти», Скайуокер начал приготовления к атаке, когда встретился с Соло, загружавшего свою награду за спасение Органы на «Сокол», и готовившегося покинуть базу Альянса. Скайуокер попытался убедить его остаться и помочь им в борьбе с Империей, но Соло отказался, что глубоко расстроило Люка. Попрощавшись с Органой, Скайуокер отправился к своему звёздному истребителю T-65B «X-wing», когда встретился со старым другом — Биггсом Дарклайтером, который являлся лидером одного из звеньев в предстоящей битве. В завершении их короткой встречи, Дарклайтер пообещал Люку, что они расскажут друг другу множество историй после возвращения. Во время битвы при Явине Скайуокер стал свидетелем смерти многих своих товарищей, включая Дарклайтера. После того как лидеры обеих эскадрилий были убиты, Люк самолично возглавил решающую атаку. Благодаря своевременно пришедшему на помощь «Тысячелетнему соколу» и с поддержкой духа Кеноби, Скайуокер смог с одного выстрела, и при помощи Силы, направившей протонные торпеды точно в цель, уничтожить грозную боевую станцию. Следующим утром он, Чубакка и Хан Соло были награждены медалью за Храбрость, за мужество проявленное в бою. thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер, наблюдающий за тем, как шаттл Органы вырвался с Явина. Сразу после завершения церемонии Скайуокер порекомендовал Органе провести немного времени наедине со своей скорбью о погибшей семье и потерянном доме. Позже он и Антиллес, как единственные оставшиеся в живых члены Красной группы, получили задание от генерала Яна Додонны догнать на своих «X-wing»'ах корабль своенравной принцессы и сопроводить его обратно в Великий храм массасси. Пилоту её шаттла, Эваан Верлейн, однако, удалось перехитрить преследователей и совершить прыжок в гиерпространство, держа курс на Набу, куда две девушки направились в сопровождении R2-D2Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1. Позже Люк вновь встретился с Органой после её возращения с успешной миссии.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5. Вскоре после этого Скайуокеру было присвоено звание лейтенанта и он получил возможность отправляться на регулярные многочисленные самостоятельные миссии''Наследник джедаев. «Сокровище пустыни» thumb|250px|Скайуокер защищает Драсилу Бефорин на Деноне. Получив поручение от адмирала Джиала Акбара, Скайуокер отправился на Родию, для налаживания тайного пути поставки вооружения Альянсу. Отправившись туда на корабле «Сокровище пустыни», пилотируемом Накари Келен, в сопровождении R2-D2, Скайуокер по пути помог купоханскому кораблю, на котором, этого он ещё не знал, перевозились жизненно важные данные о Драсиле Бефорин, недалеко от Лланика, после чего продолжил свой путь на Родию, где его встретил Ланит Чекку, доставивший его в Тупил. Во время делового разговора с Танич Сунтой, родианка заговорила с ним о джедаях. От неё Скайуокер получил световой меч её дяди. Убив гхеста, Скайуокер взялся за изучение светового меча Хуулика и попробовал попрактиковать телекинез, пока заживали его раны, но сигнал тревоги для «Сокровища пустыни» вынудил его бросить всё и в спешке покинуть Родию, чтобы встретиться с Акбаром и Органой на борту «Обещания». Там ему поручили миссию на Деноне, но прежде чем отправиться туда, необходимость в улучшении «Сокровища» вынудила его сначала полететь на спутник под названием Фекс, для выполнения другого задания вместе с Келен. Предупреждённый Органой слепо не доверять Келен, Скайуокер, вместе с R2-D2 и Накари, отправился на Пашер, чтобы получить от её отца сведения об их месте назначения и необходимом для выживании в атмосфере Фекса снаряжении, после чего они отправились на спутник. После успешного обнаружения «Жнеца» и получив за это вознаграждение, Скайуокер и Келен вернулись на Родию, чтобы внести необходимые изменения в «Сокровище пустыни». Закончив улучшение корабля, двое повстанцев вернулись на «Обещание», чтобы получить больше сведений о миссии на Деноне от Органы и Акбара. Она заключалась в том, чтобы добравшись до планеты так быстро, как это возможно, встретиться с их связным по имени Сакхет, и подготовить освобождение Бефорин. Следуя плану, Люк и Накари смогли уйти от агентов Имперской службы безопасности и покинуть Денон на «Сокровище» вместе с гивинеанкой-шифровальщиком на борту. Несмотря на некоторые заминки во время пути, включая долгую остановку на Купохе, они в конечном итоге достигли Омерета. Однако там «Сокровище» перехватили охотники за головами и между повстанцами и их преследователями началась схватка. Несмотря на блистательную победу, Келен всё же была убита одним из охотников за головами, и её смерть очень сильно опечалила Люка, который начал испытывать к ней чувства. Проведя какое-то время наедине с грустными мыслями о всех тех, кого он потерял во время войны, Скайуокер в итоге завершил свою миссию — доставил Бефорин домой к её семье и встретился с майором Бреном Дерлингом. После этого Люк отвёз тело Келен её отцу, а позже будет размышлять о том, что научился перемещать объекты при помощи Силы благодаря её поддержке. Деварон После многочисленных совместных миссий с Антиллесом, за время которых они научились безоговорочно доверять друг другу, Скайуокер принял участие в миссии Красной эскадрильи над планетой Гиджу: он помогал оборонять транспорт, перевозящий подпольных лидеров повстанцев до их эвакуации с планеты, вместе с Антиллесом и коммандером Нарра. После успешного завершения операции члены эскадрильи выполнили протокол рассеивания. Скайуокер и R2-D2 уже было взяли курс на Деварон, когда Люка посетило видение будущих событий, которые должны были произойти на этой планете. Вскоре он вновь встретился с Антиллесом и Нарра, который направил его, C-3PO и R2-D2 на задание для канцлера Мон Мотмы. thumb|250px|Скайуокер тренируется в Храме Эдит на Девароне. После заправки корабля, троица отправилась на планету Вифорла II и вышла из гиперпространства в системе Третичная Усаита, но нападение Империи вынудило их вернуться на Деварон для починки «Y 4», и на этот раз Люк позволил Силе привести его в Храм Эдит. Совершив посадку в городе Тикару, Скайуокер оставил свой корабль для починки Кивасу и его дочери Фарнай, воспользовавшись псевдонимом «Корл Маркус», и отправился на станцию, где ему сообщили, что доступ к Храму запрещён. Отдохнув и увидив во время отдыха видение прошлого, он покинул станцию и вновь встретился с Фарнай, которой на этот раз раскрыл свою настоящую личность. В конечном итоге, Люк нашёл проводника к Храму. Им оказался Сарко Планк, который провёл его и двух дроидов практически к самому Эдиту, где Скайуокер обнаружил скрытый вход в Храм и вошёл в него в одиночку, сопровождаемый лишь дроидами. Во время прибывания в Храме, Скайуокер часто слышал голос Кеноби, который говорил ему различные наставления. Там же Люк смог найти секретную комнату, где обнаружил трёх тренировочных дроидов. Вспомнив уроки, которые давал ему Кеноби на борту «Сокола», Скайуокер смог выполнить эти упражнения спустя несколько дней тренировок, но к тому времени его уже обнаружили имперцы, у которых был приказ задержать его и его звёздный истребитель, для чего они использовали Фарнай в качестве заложницы. Однако неожиданно для всех, Люку на помощь пришёл Планк, напавший на штурмовиков со своим электропосохом, при этом он отметил, что Скайуокер всего лишь падаван. thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер и Сарко Планк в Храме Эдит. Однако борьба с общим врагом не сделала их союзниками. После победы над штурмовиками, Планк, планировавший разграбить Храм, чтобы расплатиться со своими долгами, вызвал Люка на дуэль, во время которой, когда понял, что его будет непросто победить в равной схватке, использовал гранату, чтобы ослепить Скайуокера. В тот момент, когда Планк готовился нанести смертельный удар, Фарнай помешала ему и это дало Люку время чтобы придти в себя и разрубить световым мечом блок управления системы жизнеобеспечения Планка, после чего скинул его и его электропосох в яму, ведущую на нижние уровни Храма. После этого Скайуокер вернулся к Фарнай, которая обработала и перевязала его раны, а Люк поклялся что станет джедаем, восстановит Орден и однажды вернётся в Эдит. К тому моменту, как в Храм нагрянуло подкрепление Империи, Люк, Фарнай и дроиды уже покинули его территорию. Вернувшись в Тикару, Скайуокер воспользовался восстановленным Кивасом истребителем, чтобы остановить охоту пихронов, прежде чем покинуть Деварон. Годы спустя, уже после поражения Императора, Скайуокер сдержал данное Фарнай обещание и вернулся на Деварон. В этом путешествии его вновь сопровождал C-3PO. Саймун 1 Вместе с Органой, Соло, Чубаккой, R2-D2 и C-3PO, Скайуокер принял участие в операции по проникновению на Саймун 1. Для этого, команда повстанцев угнала корабль эмиссара, направленного Джаббой Хаттом вести переговоры о заключении сделки на поставку оружия с военного завода «Альфа». Роль эмиссара взял на себя Соло, а Лея и Люк замаскировались под его телохранителей thumb|right|250px|Скайуокер пришёл на помощь рабам на Саймуне 1. Проникнув на завод, повстанцы раскрыли себя перед инспектором Эггадином, который сопровождал их и провёл в центральный пункт питания станции. Пока Органа, Соло и R2-D2 устраивали диверсию, с целью уничтожения завода, Скайуокер стоял на стороже и наблюдал за приближением подкрепления войск Империи, используя те немногие знания о Силе, чтобы почувствовать чьё-либо присутствие рядом с собой. Однако, вместо имперцев он почувствовал пленных рабов, запертых в клетке, и отправился их освобождать, когда Чубакка предупредил всех о прибытии Вейдера. Преисполненый решимости вступить в схватку с Вейдером, убившим его отца и Кеноби, Люк услышал голос своего учителя, говорящий ему бежать, как раз в тот момент, когда Скайуокер лицом к лицу встретился с Тёмным лордом. Однако Вейдер не увидел в нём противника и быстро выхватив меч из рук Люка, соберался было убить его, когда осознал, что световой меч, который он забрал у Скайуокера, некогда ранее принадлежал ему. Но в это время в их дуэль вмешался Соло на AT-ATе, проломивший стену завода на шагоходе и, таким образом, дав Скайуокеру и рабам шанс сбежать''Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2. thumb|left|250px|Вейдер с лёгкостью одержал победу в схватке на световых мечах со Скайуокером. Видя как много освобождённых им рабов гибнет под огнём имперцев, Скайуокер пожалел о своём решении бежать, и продолжить битву он решил на гравицикле. После того, как управляемый повстанцами шагоход открыл огонь по Вейдеру, Скайуокер получил шанс вернуть свой световой меч, подобрав его из под завала, и направился на помощь своим товарищам, которые в этот момент оказались в ловушке внутри сваленного Вейдером AT-AT’а, и прикрыл их огнём. Вызвавшись окончательно уничтожить завод, Скайуокер нарушил приказ Органы и, воспользовавшись угнанным гравициклом, взорвал питающее ядро базы, несмотря на угрозу встретиться с Вейдером. После этого он сумел вернуться на «Тысячелетний сокол» и покинуть Саймун 1, но вместо эйфории от победы, он чувствовал себя разбитым и угнетённымЗвёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3. Возвращение на Татуин Вернувшись к флоту Альянса, Скайуокер продолжил практиковаться в технике владения световым мечом. Во время такой тренировки его навестила Органа. Тогда же Люк сказал ей, что его больше не интересуют какие-либо миссии и что он больше не считает себя джедаем и представляет большую опасность для всех, до тех пор — пока не поймёт, кто он на самом деле. А до этого ему слишком опасно находиться рядом с Альянсом. По этой причине он попросил Лею позволить ему уйти. Несмотря на встревоженность Соло и Органы, Люк, вместе с R2-D2, на своём «X-Wing»'е покинул флот и направился на Татуин. В надежде найти какие-то подсказки в хижине Кеноби, Скайуокер и R2 совершили своё путешествии через пустыню к заброшенному жилищу, которое они нашли разграбленным таскенами, разбежавшихся как только Люк активировал свой световой меч''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4. Внутри хижины Скайуокер приказал R2 просканировать разграбленное жилище на предмет чего-нибудь, что могло бы представлять какую-либо ценность и астродроид смог обнаружить маленький ящик, предназначенный Люку. Но прежде чем Скайуокер сумел рассмотреть содержимое, светошумовая граната Бобы Фетта вывела из строя R2-D2 и ослепила его. Нацелив свою винтовку на голову Люка, Фетт уже было собирался выстрелить, но Скайуокер смог дать ему отпор, несмотря на временную слепоту. Но, невзирая на неё и многочисленные раны, нанесённые Феттом, Скайуокер смог отбить выстрел охотника за головами в него самого, но в ту же секунду Фетт в гневе набросился на парняЗвёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6. В тот момент, когда Люк находился на волоске от того, чтобы быть убитым Феттом своим же световым мечом, ему на помощь пришёл R2-D2, который ударил охотника за головами ящиком Кеноби по голове, тем самым вырубив его. Всё ещё не имея возможности видеть, Скайуокер попросил R2-D2 помочь ему добраться до их «X-Wing»'а. Взлетев с планеты и направляясь в неизвестном направлении, Люк принялся читать одну из найденных в ящике записок из дневника Кеноби, одна из которых, описывающая Великую засуху, касалась его самого. Столкновение на Нар-Шаддаа Пролисмотрев дневник Кеноби, содержавший множество историй, Скайуокер несколько разочаровался, так как продолжив чтение, он не понимал, какие именно уроки о владении световым мечом или Силой он должен был извлечь. Когда R2 предложил вернуться домой к флоту, Люк отказался, так как не хотел возвращаться без ответов на свои вопросы. Однако предложение астродроида натолкнуло юного джедая на мысль: проникнуть в бывший дом Ордена джедаев — Храм джедаев на Корусанте. Но прежде чем отправиться на Корусант, Скайуоокер взял курс Нар-Шаддаа, планету пиратов и преступников, известную как «Луна контрабандистов.» После посадки, Люк отправился на поиски кого-нибудь, кто смог бы помочь ему добраться до Храма джедаев. Поиски привели его в одну из многочисленных кантин, где юношу тут же попытались ограбить и убить. Чтобы защититься от нападавших, Люк выхватил свой световой меч, вид которого остановил преступников. Увидев оружие джедаев, забрак бармен поинтересовался, где парень взял джедайский меч. Но Люк не ответил, и вместо этого рассказал о своей цели прибытия на Нар-Шаддаа и зачем он наведался в это заведение. Бармен догадался, что Скайуокеру нужно было проникнуть в Храм джедаев, а это значило, что ему нужен был кто-то, способный тайно доставить его в столицу Империи. Забрак согласился найти способного на это контрабандиста для парня, но за это он потребовал его световой меч, на что Люк ответил отказом, тогда бармен вернулся к своему изначальному плану и приказал убить и обобрать мальчишку.Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1'' thumb|250px|left|Люк и вор падают на улицу Хатта-тауна, когда молодой джедай пытался вернуть себе своё оружие Но прежде чем остальные смогли убить Люка, некий вор выхватил из его рук световой меч и стремительно покинул бар. Недолго думая, Люк бросился за ним в погоню, преследуя вора по улицам и крышам. Но погоня была недолгой. Оказавшись перед раскинутой между двумя зданиями пропастью, вор прыгнул и, при помощи своей магна-перчатки, зацепился за днище пролетавшего мимо корабля. Однако Скайуокер без сомнений прыгнул вслед за ним и чудом сумел ухватываться за ноги беглеца. Не выдержав веса их двоих, перчатка отцепилась и они полетели вниз на улицы Хатта-тауна. Приземлившись в мусорные контейнеры, Скайуокеру всё же удалось вернуть себе меч. Но радость его была недолгой, так как перед ним возник Граккус Хатт, преступный лорд Нар-Шаддаа, для которого вор и украл световой меч. Вступив в схватку с двумя Магнастражами-телохранителями, Люк всё же смог подслушать, как вор рассказывал Граккусу услышанные в кантине слова Скайуокера о его отце-джедае и что он пытается проникнуть в Храм джедаев. После этого у хатта появились свои планы на парня, и Граккус, мощным ударом кулака, вырубил занятого схваткой с дроидами Скайуокера.Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2. Очнулся Люк во дворце Граккуса, в котором хранились несметное количество реликтов Ордена джедаев. Граккус показал Скайуокеру джедайский голокрон, но парень не знал что это. Хатт объяснил, что он не просто лорд преступного мира, а ещё и коллекционер артефактов связанных с джедаями, и рассказал что такое голокрон и что только тот, в ком сильна Силой, может его открыть. Хатт дал, никогда не имевшему с ними дело Люку, пять секунд, на то чтобы открыть голокрон, иначе его бы убили. Под страхом смерти, Люк обратился к Силе и смог открыть голокрон, причём сразу все хранившиеся в коллекции Граккуса. В этих голокронах содержались исторические записи о джедаях и ситхах, включая упоминание о Храме джедаев на Врогас-Вас. Получив доказательство того, что Скайуокер действительно джедай, Гроккус посчитал, что парень станет отличным дополнением к его коллекции, как последний живой джедай. Он планировал выпустить Скайукера на арену, где то должен был быть убит и, таким образом, Граккус бы неплохо заработал, показав публике смерть последнего джедая. Поэтому хатт распорядился отвести юношу к распорядителю игр для тренировок. R2, зная о пленении хозяина, отправил призыв о помощи флоту Альянса, где его приняло верховное командование. Несмотря на то, что Мон Мотма знала о важности Скайуокера для Восстания, не желала отправлять ударную группу Альянса на самоубийственную миссию по его спасению, но Чубакка и C-3PO, которые остались с флотом, в то время как Соло и Органа отправились на собственное задание, вызвались помочь освободить своего пленённого друга. thumb|250px|right|Крил одолел Скайуокера в тренировочном бою. Распорядитель игр, который, как позже выяснилось, был тайным имперским штурмовиком в звании сержанта по имени Крил,Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5 предстал перед Скайуокером сразу как только джедая привели на арену. Он рассказал Люку, что его работа заключалается в том, чтобы убедиться, что Скайуокер сможет достойно показать себя и предоставить зрителям хорошее представление, прежде чем, в конечном итоге, умерёт на арене. Несмотря на то, что поначалу Люк отказался сражаться, Крилл знал, что в конечном итоге он согласиться, так как видел его желал обучиться навыкам боя джедаев и отточить своё мастерство. Также Крил поведал юноше, что Храм джедаев перестал существовать после того, как был превращён в Имперский дворец. Это значило, что всё, что Скайуокер рассчитывал там найти — исчезло, как и другие Храмы джедаев по всей галактике. После этого он бросил Люку световой меч и приказал развязать его руки. Окружённые магнастражами, Крил, активировав собственный световой меч и приступил к подготовке парня к бою на арене. Несмотря на то, что Крил не был джедаем, он был более подготовленным фехтовальщиком, поэтому быстро сразил Люка. После поражения распорядителю игр, Люку приказали практиковаться во владении мечом на магнастражах.Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3 Вскоре пришёл день большой битвы на арене. Преступные лорды и прочие криминальные элементы со всего Нар-Шаддаа стеклись на арену Граккуса чтобы увидеть смерть последнего джедая. Перед боем Скайуокер разговаривал с хозяином арены, который предупредил парня, что никто не хочет видеть его победу, все заплатили чтобы узреть смерть джедая, но юноша всё же рассчитывал победить в предстоящей схватке. Также Граккус рассказал, что мусорщики обнаружили «X-wing» Люка и дневник Бена Кеноби в нём, который теперь стал частью его коллекции. Когда хатт ушёл, Люка вытолкнули на арену, где его представили как последнего живого джедая и ветерана многих битв по всех галактике. Следующим представили его соперника: Конго Потрошителя, гигантское и ужасающее существо с доловитовых шахт Мустафара. Скайуокер активировал данный ему перед началом представления зелёный световой меч и вступил в схватку с монстром. Юный джедай наносил удар за ударом, но броня, покрывавшая тело его противника, оказалась непроницаема для лезвия светового меча, что осложнило бой для Скайуокера. Осознав безнадёжность своего положения, Люк попытался взбодрить себя, напоминая, что это он взорвал «Звезду Смерти», выжил в схватке с Бобой Феттом и обучался у Оби-Вана Кеноби. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы призвать Силу в союзники, но Конго воспользовался этим моментом и бросился на Скайуокера через всю арену, повалив того на землю.Звёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4 thumb|250px|left|Скайуокер сражается с солдатами Империи на арене Граккуса. Монстр схватил Люка и публика принялся скандировать чтобы он убил его, а тот в свою очередь взывал к Кеноби, прося его сотворить какое-нибудь чудо. И он произошло — Крил активировал шоковый ошейник зверя, тем самым спасая Скайуоккера от гибели. После этого он раскрыл себя перед Граккусом, сообщив ему, что являлся агентом Империи и теперь берёт Скайуокера под свою защиту. После этих слов на арену ворвались штурмовики. Они окружили Скайуокера и взяли его под арест вместе с Граккусом. Но хатт не желал сдаваться и активировал электромагнитный импульс, который вывел из строя бластеры солдат Империи. Оставшись безоружными, штурмовики не смогли справиться с обученным рукопашному бою хаттом. В это же время, окружавшие Люка штурмовики попытались схватить парня. Но в это время R2, который до этого проник во дворец преступного лорда и нашёл там световой меч Люка, пронёс его на арену и бросил Скайуокеру, который, поймав свой меч, смог расправиться с напавшими на него солдатами. Когда Конго выбрался с арены, погнавшись за в панике покидавшими её зрителями, Крил напал на Скайуокера и во время короткой схватки сбил его на землю. Тогда же, стоя над поверженным джедаем, он и раскрыл свою истинную личность — штурмовика «Кулака Вейдера», которому приказали арестовать Люка. Но на этот раз Скайуокеру на помощь пришёл Граккус, который напал на Крила, дав Люку возможность уйти. Избавившись от преследователей, Люк столкнулся с Ханом, Леей и Чубаккой (которые пришли ему на помощь с разных концов галактики, после того, как получили призыв о помощи, отправленный R2-D2), которые также были вооружены световыми мечами, полученными от R2-D2, и вместе они вступили в бой с имперцами. R2-D2 также вернул Люку дневник Кеноби, но молодой джедай хотел вернуться в музей Граккуса чтобы взять оттуда как можно больше ценных артефактов, но так как на арену прибыло подкрепление штурмовиков с рабочими бластерами, Чубакке пришлось схватить и удерживать Люка, чтобы не позволить ему сделать это. Выбравшись с арены, вся команда вернулась на «Тысячелетний сокол» и покинули Нар-Шаддаа. Врогас-Вас Хотя Люк и не смог забрать артефакты, хранившиеся во дворце Граккуса, активированный им голокрон всё же содержал полезную для Скайуокера информацию, раскрыв существование Храма джедаев на Врогас-Вас. Люк вернулся к Альянсу, но по прежнему искал ответы, поэтому вскоре отправился на Врогас-Вас, на орбите которого находились Красная, Синяя и Жёлтая эскадрильи. Во время подготовки эскадрилий к тренировочному бою, на орбите планеты появился вышедший из гиперпространства TIE Усовершенствованный x1 Дарта Вейдера,Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1 который узнал о местонахождении Скайуокера от археолога по имени АфраЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 12: Тени и секреты, часть 6. Он быстро расправился с Синей и Жёлтой эскадрильями, в то время как Красная могла лишь наблюдать за происходящим. Почувствовав, что за штурвалом вражеского истребителя Вейдер, Скайуокер направил свой истребитель «X-wing» к нему и протаранил TIE Усовершенствованный Лорда ситхов. От полученных при столкновении повреждений оба истребителя потеряли управления и направились к поверхности Врогас-Вас. thumb|250px|right|Скайуокер ощущает присутствие Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера в руинах храма. И Скайуокер, и Вейдер выжили при крушении истребителей, рухнувших в разных местах. «X-wing» молодого джедая разбился недалеко от руин Храма джедаев, откуда он смог наблюдать уничтожение Вейдером атаковавшей его Серой эскадрильи, бывшей частью масштабной операции Альянса по поимке Лорда ситхов. Увиденное заставило Люка отложить свои поиски ответов и направиться к силам Повстанцев, на помощь своим товарищам. Пробираясь через руины храма, Люк увидел смерть ещё одного пилота-повстанца, убитого Тёмным лордом. Наблюдая это, Скайуокер не подозревал, что в этот момент его выследили компаньоны Вейдера, Афра и дроиды-убийцы BT-1 и 0-0-0. В то время, как приспешники Лорда ситхов готовили план по захвату парня, Люк обнаружил на стенах разрушенного храма надписи, нанесённые световым мечом, благодаря чему понял, что эти руины некогда принадлежали джедаям. В этот момент Скайуокер почувствовал холод и ощутил присутствие, как он считал, Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера. Люк попытался сконцентрироваться, чтобы лучше понять кто это, но его прервал, как он сначала подумал, Трипио. В действительности это был Типл-Зеро, выкрашенный Арфой в золотой цвет, который, дотронувшись до Скайуокера, пропустил через его тело электрический разряд, из-за чего парень потерял сознание.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2 Афра и Трипл-Зеро приготовились пленить Скайуокера, но ему на помощь пришёл Эрдва. Би Ти попытался уничтожить повстанческого астродроида, применив весь свой обширный арсенал, что заставило его отступить. В это время Афра и Типл-Зеро захватили Люка, но им вновь помешали, на этот раз контрабандист Хан Соло, который взял их на прицел своей снайперской винтовки. Пока похитители отвлеклись на Соло, Чубакка зашёл с тыла и напал на протокольного дроида, оторвав ему руку. В это время Скайуокер пришёл в сознание, расправился с Би Ти и отсёк Трипл-Зеро вторую руку своим световым мечом. Но вскоре Скайуокеру и его союзникам вновь пришлось отступать, когда ослеплённый Би Ти открыл огонь из всех орудий.Звёздные войны 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 3 Скайуокер, Соло, Чубака и Эрдва отправились обратно к «Тысячелетнему соколу». Поднявшись в воздух, они вознамеривались отправится на помощь Лее, но были вынуждены совершить посадку, когда в их корабль врезался вуки-охотник за головами Чёрный Кррсантан. Пока Соло и Чубакка занались наёмником, Скайуокер вернулся к руинам Храма джедаев.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 4 Люк вернулся в Храм джедаев разыскивая Лею. Там он услышал голос Оби-Вана Кеноби, который сказал ему, что тот не должен был приходить сюда и что он ещё не готов встретится с тем, что грядёт. После этого на Лука напал отряд штурмовиков, открывших по нему огонь. Парень спрятался за укрытие, но получил удар в голову и потерял сознание.Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5 Люк был схвачен силами коммандера Карбина. Однако Дарт Вейдер, который соперничал с Карбином за расположение Императора, используя Силу уничтожил шаттл киборга мон-каламри, на котором держали Скайуокерв. Освободившись, парень воссоединился с Соло, Чубаккой, C-3PO и R2-D2. Они отправились обратно к «Тысячелетнему соколу», но доктор Афра заминировала путь, чтобы остановить их. Но когда она отвлеклась, её оглушила принцесса Лея. Посчитав, что археолог им ещё понадобится, Органа решила взять её с собой. Когда вся команда «Сокола» покинула Врогас-Вас, Скайуокер испытал угрызение совести, за то, что не вернулся в храм и не увидел что там скрыто.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 15: Крушение Вейдера, часть 6 Познавая пути контрабандиста После возвращения к флоту Повстанцев с пленником, доктором Афрой, пути Скайуокера и его друзей разошлись: Органа, Эрдва и Трипио конвоировали Афру на подконтрольную Альянсу космическую станцию, тюрьму «Солнечное пятно», с чем им помогла Сана Старрос, которую Органа попросила доставить их до тюрьмы.Звёздные войны 16: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 1 В то же время, Соло и Скайуокер отправились за пополнением припасов для восстания. Соло хотел удвоить имевшуюся у них сумму денег, выданную им для приобретения припасов, сыграв несколько партий в сабакк. Однако его поймали на мошенничестве и им с Скайуокером пришлось в спешке уходить от преследователей на «Тысячелетнем соколе». После этого они направились на Нар-Шадаа, где Люку была поставлена задача, разыскать клиента, которому был необходим корабль. Он заключил сделку по доставке нерф на Ибаар за 5000 кредитов, что было достаточно, чтобы возместить сумму, потерянную Соло. Вскоре «Тысячелетний сокол» был перехвачен TIE истребителями, по подозрениям, что корабль использовался для незаконной перевозки скота.Звёздные войны 17: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 2 Люку удалось сбить истребители и они успешно доставили нерф на Ибаар. Закончив с заказом, Скайуокер начал шантажировать Соло тем, что расскажет Лее о потерянных в сабааке кредитах, если Хан не разрешит ему сесть за штурвал «Сокола» в течении нескольких парсеков.Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3 Приобретя припасы, Скайуокер и Соло получили запрос о помощи от Саны Соло и отправились к «Солнечному пятну». Когда они добрались до тюрьмы, их тут же оглушил и взял в плен главарь группы, который потом напал на станцию. В плену Люк и Хан находились до окончания сражения и были освобождены только после захвата нападавших.Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4 Угон «Предвестника» Спустя какое-то время после нападения на тюрьму «Солнечное пятно», при поддержке Красной эскадрильи, вместе с Соло, Органой и Чубаккой на «Тысячелетнем соколе», Скайуокер участвовал в угоне звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II» «Предвестник». Люк был одним из ключевых членов команды, оборонявшей корабль после того, как его экипаж покинул могучий военный корабль, предварительно сняв с него главный реактор. На протяжении более чем недели Скайуокер помогла восстановить корабль.Звёздные войны 22: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 2 Когда пришло время прорвать блокаду Турина VII, Скайуокер вступил в дуэль с сержантом Крилом, чей отряд «ШРАМ» проник на борт разрушителя. Использовав Толчок Силы, Люку удалось оглушить штурмовика, после чего он присоединился к битве на своём «X-wing»'е. Когда к сражению подключился Вейдер, Скайуокер решил не вступать в бой с его TIE истребителем и ушёл в гиперпространство вместе с остальными повстанцами.Звёздные войны 25: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 5 Эр’Кит Спустя какое-то время после получения звания каммандера, Скайуокер был направлен на пустынную планету Эр'Кит, где местное население терроризировала группировка наёмников, известная как Рота «Малакор». Прибыв на Эр’Кит для расследования, Скайуокер ощути таинственное эхо в Силе, из-за чего сделал предположение о том, что на планете происходит нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Поэтому он заручился поддержкой агента, у которого был опыт ведения боевых действий в пустыне. Вместе они нанесли поражение заставе и базе наёмников. Чтобы быстрее достичь прогресса в расследовании, Скайуокер и агент выяснили от присутствовавших в секторе имперских оперативников, что поставки снабжения Империи на Эр’Кит проходили через Нар-Шадаа, что наводило на мысли о проведение некой крупной тайной операции. В конечном итоге Скайуокеру и агенту удалось арестовать лидера наёмников. После чего Скайуокер успешно выследил оставшихся членов роты «Малакор», скрывавшихся в заброшенной деревне.Звёздные войны: Вторжение, Компания Повстанцев: Эхо Силы Среди имущества наёмников Скайуокер и агент нашли документы, указывавшие на то, что рота «Малакор» готовила корабль для поставки грузов в некую точку. Последовав по указанным в корабле координатам, Люк и агент обнаружили расположенную на планете имперскую базу. Позже они провели серию атак на несколько баз Империи, пока не обнаружили разведданные о проводимой Империей операции на Эр’Ките. Имея данные о местонахождении базы, где размещались основные силы Империи на Эр’Ките, Скайуокер совершил нападение на неё при поддержки Органы. Силы Повстанцев сравняли базу с землёй, что нанесло огромный урон для проводимых Империей операций. Однако данных о секретных экспериментах, проводимых Империей на планете, по прежнему недоставало, но постепенно Скайуокер обнаружил в различных регистрационных журналах записи, указывавшие на то, что рота «Малакор» была нанята Имперской службой безопасности. Наёмники насильно сгоняли местных жителей с обжитых мест для освобождения пространство под Проект «Скрытое око», который был направлен на подготовку спящих агентов, которые должны были проникнуть во все уголки галактики. К тому моменту проект был готов к выпуску первой партии шпионов. В огромной спешке Скайуокер и агент направили свои войска на базу проекта «Скрытое око», уничтожив её плацдарм и выведя из строя все установки, тем самым навсегда положив конец разрабатываемому Империей проекту. После победы Скайуокер поблагодарил агента за его службу, а сам остался на какое-то время на Эр’Ките, где выполнял другие задания для командования Повстанцев. Хот Спустя три года после уничтожения «Звезды Смерти» Люк находился на новой базе повстанцев на планете Хот, где был приписан к Разбойной эскадрилье и занимался регулярным патрулированием покрытых снегом окрестностей базы «Эхо». Однажды, во время разведки территории вокруг базы, на Люка напала вампа, от удара которой он потерял сознание и пришёл в себя только в её пещере. Притянув к себе, при помощи Силы, выпавший световой меч, Скайуокер сумел сбежать, но после долгой дороги под пронизывающим ледяным ветром в сильнейшей метели, он вскоре упал от истощения. Находясь на грани гибели он увидел призрак Кеноби, который сказал ему отправляться в систему Дагоба и разыскать там мастера-джедая Йоду. Спасённый Ханом, Люк был помещён в бакто-камеру, где какое-то время проходил лечение. Вскоре после его выздоровления Вейдер смог обнаружить базу «Эхо» при помощи одного из разведывательных дроидов и сразу же приказал атаковать базу Альянса, что вынудило повстанцев немедленно приступить к эвакуации с планеты. Попрощавшись со своими друзьями,Империя наносит ответный удар: Итак, ты хочешь быть джедаем? Люк возглавил Разбойную эскадрилью на своём аэроспидере Т-47 в разгоревшейся битве. Во время боя его стрелок, Дак Ралтер, был убит, а аэроспидер подбит. Люк смог выбраться из повреждённого спидера и в одиночку, при помощи своего светового меча и взрывчатки, уничтожил шагоход. Когда силы Империи смогли сломить оборону повстанцев и последний их транспортник покинул планету, Люк, вместе с R2-D2, покинул планету на своём «X-wing»'е. Дагоба Люк прибыл на Дагоба, где столкнулся с бывшим гранд-мастером Ордена джедаев — Йодой. При их первой встрече Люк проявлял явное разочарование и нетерпеливость, что проявлялось в его вспыльчивом обращении с Йодой, который поначалу держал свою личность в секрете, и целенаправленно испытывал терпение Скайуокера, рассказав ему историю о трёх братьях. Вскоре Люк поменял своё отношение к невысокому существу, когда узнал кто оно на самом деле. Но Йода не сразу согласился взять Скайуокера в ученики, и нехотя согласился только после того, когда за парня вступился призрак Кеноби. Обучение давалось Люку нелегко, так как приключения и прошлый опыт научили его действовать быстро и полагаться на эмоциональные инстинкты. Одним из испытаний для Люка было войти в пещеру, где была сильна тёмная сторона Силы. Проигнорировав совет Йоды, не брать с собой оружие, Люк вошёл туда, взяв свой световой меч. В пещере он столкнулся с видением самого себя, одетым в доспехи Вейдера. После этого учитель и ученик встретили взбешённую самку элефота, которую Скайуокер смог успокоить, отведя животное к её детёнышу. Вскоре Люка посетило видение страданий Хан Соло и Леи Органы в Облачном городе на Беспине. Несмотря на предостережения Йоды и Кеноби, Скайуокер в спешке покинул Дагобу и отправился на помощь своим друзьям, но перед этим пообещал учителю вернуться и закончить своё обучение. Ловушка Вейдера Прибыв на восточную платформу Облачного города, Скайуокер почувствовал присутствие Вейдера, и направился к ближайшему строению, где тут же попал под обстрел Бобы Фетта, шедшего в сопровождении штурмовиков и имперских офицеров, конвоировавших пленных Органу, Чубакку и C-3PO на командный корабль Вейдера. Принцесса попыталась предупредить Скайуокера о ловушке, но тот всё равно попал в камеру карбонитной заморозки, где его поджидал Дарт Вейдер, намеревавшийся заморозить парня в карбоните и в таком виде доставить его Императору. Скайуокер вступил в жестокую схватку с Лордом Вейдером. После того, как тёмный владыка отрубил Люку кисть правой руки, он предложил ослабленному юноше перейти на тёмную сторону Силы и присоединиться к нему, чтобы вместе свергнуть Императора и "привнести порядок в галактику." В попытке склонить Люка на свою сторону, Вейдер раскрыл ему, что являлся его отцом. Шокированный и испуганный открывшейся ему неожиданной правдой, которую он в то время отказался воспринять,Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' и предложением Вейдера присоединиться к нему, Люк решил, что смерть будет лучшей альтернативой, чем предательство, и бросился в глубокую шахту, над которой висел. Но падение не принесло ему гибель. Соскользнув по закруглению шахты, Люк невредимым очутился на её дне. Но к неудаче Скайуокера, его вытянуло сквозь вентиляционное отверстие за пределы парящего города. Однако Люк сумел зацепиться за наружный флюгер, что уберегло его от падения и смерти. Слабый и беспомощный, Люк обратился к Кеноби за помощью, но безуспешно, однако затем, через Силу, он смог призвать на помощь Органу. Вскоре «Тысячелетний сокол», управляемый Лэндо Калриссианом с Органой, Чубаккой и дроидами на борту, прибыли ему на помощь. После того как они смогли покинуть Беспин, и «Сокол» оторвался от флота Империи, Вейдер через Силу обратился к Люку, назвав его "сын." Услышав слово, которое он всю жизнь мечтал услышать, горло Люка сжали слёзы, но в этот момент Сокол, благодаря R2-D2, смог совершить гиперпрыжок. Вернувшись к флоту повстанцев, Скайуокеру установили протез взамен утраченной кисти на борту фрегата «Небулон-Б» «Искупление», откуда Калриссиан и Чубакка направились на поиски Соло. Застига После того, как командование Красной эскадрильей перешло к Антиллесу, что последовало за его повышением до лидера эскадрильи, чему Скайуокер был очень рад, Люк отклонил предложение вернуться в эскадрилью и предпочёл остаться на борту «Искупления», чтобы полностью окрепнуть после схватки с Вейдером.Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи Попав на Застигу, он и R2-D2 были среди тех, кто приветствовал Органу при её прибытии на планету, после того как она и C-3PO сошли с «Меллкраулера», пилотируемого его владельцем Ниеном Нунбом и лейтенантом Калуаном Эматтом. Когда Органа удалилась на встречу с верховным руководством Восстания, Скайуокер и Нунб встретились с Антиллесом, чтобы обсудить "разведывательные тактики". Тогда же Антиллес отказался платить за выпивку салластанца. Позже Люк вернулся к Лее, чтобы сопроводить принцессу до её апартаментов, прежде чем вернуться к себе домой. Спустя два дня он вновь встретился с ней, после чего вернулся на своём шаттле обратно на «Искупление». Вскоре после этого Люк отправился на Котлис, где выяснил местонахождение Хана, пленённого во дворце Джаббы Хатта и по-прежнему замороженного в карбоните, и где он находился, ожидая сигнала общего сбора от флота Альянса. Там Люк разработал план спасения Соло, когда с ним, после возвращения с успешной операции «Жёлтая луна», связалась Органа и выразила решимость присоединиться к нему в его попытке спасти кореллианского контрабандиста. Спасение Соло 4 ПБЯ Скайуокер приступил к выполнению своего плана по спасению Хана Соло из заточения у Джаббы Хатта. Вновь вернувшись на Татуин, Люк посетил хижину Кеноби, где нашёл недостающие запчасти, оставленных для него старым джедаем, необходимые для создания собственного светового меча. В то время, пока его друзья заканчивали приготовления для совершения спасательной операции, Скайуокер в одиночку отправился в пустыню к пещере, которую они выбрали в качестве точки сбора. Создавая новый световой меч, он, используя Силу, оживил кибер-кристалл, создав таким образом личное оружие, ставшее практически продолжением его самого. Поначалу Скайуокер не принимал участие в операции, ожидая что Органа, в образе Боушха, сможет проникнуть во дворец Джаббы и освободить Хана без его участия, но этот план осуществился лишь отчасти. Проникнув во дворец, Лея была схвачена, после чего отправила Скайуокеру и Калриссиану сообщение о своём пленении, таким образом оповестив Люка о необходимости его вовлечения в операцию. Искусное владение Силой позволило Скайуокеру пройти через гаморреанцев, охранявших вход во дворец Джаббы, и убедить мажордома, Биба Фортуну, провести его к хатту, но сам Джабба не поддался на приёмы Силы, и попытался скормить Скайуокера своему ранкору. Люку удалось победить монстра, что вызвало ярость у Джаббы, который приказал казнить всех пленных героев Альянса, включая недавно размороженного Хана, в большой воронке Каркуна, логове могущественного Сарлакка. Оказавшись над ямой, Скайуокер, при помощи R2-D2, который хранил его световой меч и кинул его Люку, когда тот подал знак, смог избежать казни и спасти остальных пленников на скифе. После этого завязалась перестрелка, в которой Люк, защищая своих друзей, убил нескольких головорезов Джаббы, включая Клаату, и помог Лее сбежать с «Кетанны», после того, как она убила Джаббу Хатта. После уничтожения парусной баржи, Скайуокер и вся его команда невредимыми прошли сквозь опасную песчаную бурю, после чего Люк вместе с R2-D2 отделился от остальных и на своём «X-Wing»'е отправился на Дагоба, чтобы сдержать давнее обещание. Сдержанное обещание Скайуокер вернулся на Дагоба чтобы окончить своё обучение, но старый и умирающий Йода, который долгое время поддерживал в себе жизнь при помощи Силы, что даровало ему неестественно долгую жизнь, смог дать ему лишь несколько советов. Йода сказал Люку, что его обучение окончено, но чтобы стать настоящим джедаем, он должен вновь сойтись в поединке с Вейдером и победить его. Опасаясь, что откровение Вейдера, в котором он всё больше сомневался, может быть правдой, Люк спросил у Йоды, правда ли, что Вейдер приходится ему отцом. Получив утвердительный ответ, Скайуокер разозлился на учителя за то, что тот так долго держал его в неведении. Перед тем, как воссоединиться с Силой, Йода предупредил Люка не недооценивать мощь Императора и что после его смерти он станет "последним джедаем". Но помимо этого, умирающий мастер-джедай раскрыл Люку последний секрет, сообщив ему что "есть еще один Скайуокер." Ощутив смятение Люка, ему явился дух Кеноби, но тот упрекнул его за ложь об отце. Кеноби объяснил, что сделал это, так как считал, что Энакин Скайуокер умер после своего падения на тёмную сторону Силы. После этого Кеноби подтвердил слова Йоды о том, что Люку вновь предстоит встретиться с Вейдером. Но для юного Скайуокера необходимость убить собственного отца казалась слишком болезненной, поэтому он ответил, что не сможет этого сделать. Также Люк поинтересовался, кого имел в виду Йода, говоря о "ещё одном Скайуокере", на что Кеноби сказал, что речь была о его сестре-близнеце. Люк тут же понял, что ею являлась Лея, но его старый учитель предостерёг его, так как его чувства могли раскрыть её перед их отцом. Практически сразу после этого Люк поинтересовался кем была его мать и что стало с ней, но Кеноби ушёл от ответа, попросив юношу оставить правду о ней напоследок, так как знал, что на тот момент для Скайуокера это стало бы слишком тяжёлой ношей. Испытание Эндора Вернувшись к флоту Альянса, Скайуокер, во время брифинга у Салласта, вызвался добровольцем и присоединился к своим друзьям в их операции на лесистом спутнике Эндоре по уничтожению генератора щита, защищавшего «Звезду Смерти II», которая находилась на его орбите. На спутник они попали на шаттле «Тайдириум». Во время полёта Скайуокер почувствовал присутствие Вейдера на находящийся у спутника звёздном суперразрушителе «Палач», и понял, что его присутствие может поставить под угрозу выполнение их операции; однако его присутствие как раз и послужило тем фактором, из-за чего Вейдер разрешил шаттлу осуществить посадку. После высадки на спутнике, силы повстанцев были обнаружены имперскими штурмовиками-разведчиками, что вынудило Люка и Лею бросится за ними в погоню на гравициклах. Несмотря на то, что они успешно расправились со штурмовиками, Органа и Скайуокер разделились. Осознав, что девушка пропала, Хан, Люк, Чубакка и дроиды отправились на её поиски, но были схвачены племенем эвоков. Применив Силу, чтобы убедить аборигенов в том, что C-3PO — владеющее "магией" божество, Скайуокер, тем самым, помог дороиду уговорить эвоков освободить их. После того, как их отвели в поселение и они встретили там Лею, C-3PO поведал эвокам историю их приключений и вся группа была принята племенем, став членами деревни. Однако Люк, ощутив через Силу как Вейдер обратился к нему после прибытия на спутник, понял, что он должен встретиться с ним; он решил покинуть своих друзей, но перед этим раскрыл Органе их семейное родство. Вскоре после этого, Люк добровольно сдался Вейдеру, чтобы попытаться вернуть Тёмного лорда на светлую сторону Силы. И, несмотря на то, что ему удалось заставить Вейдера задаться вопросами о тёмных сущностях, давно правивших им, Скайуокер, в конечном итоге, стал пленником Императора и был доставлен в его тронный зал на «Звезде Смерти II». На «Звезде Смерти II» Император Палпатин и Вейдер попытались подкупить Люка, пообещав сохранить жизнь его друзьям и флоту повстанцев, который терпел большие потери в разразившейся битве при Эндоре, если он присоединиться к ним и примет Тёмную сторону Силы. На мгновение поддавшись эмоциям, Люк попытался убить Императора, но Вейдер парировал его удар и между ними началась схватка. Во время дуэли Люк пытался контролировать свои эмоции до тех пор, пока Вейдер, при помощи телепатии, не узнал о существовании сестры Люка, после чего перешёл от уговоров присоединиться к ним к угрозам её смерти. Только тогда Скайуокер, утративший контроль над чувствами, в ярости атаковал Вейдера, отрубив ему правую руку и практически убив тёмного лорда. Обрадованный взрывом ярости в Скайуокере, Сидиус приказал Люку покончить с Вейдером, после чего он смог бы занять его место подле Императора. Понимая, что он становится тем, что стремился уничтожить, Люк отбросил световой меч, объявив себя джедаем, таким же, каким был Энакин Скайуокер до него. Обуянный яростью, Сидиус ударил молниями Силы по Скайуокеру, желая чтобы тот умер в мучениях. Оказавшись в том же положении, в каком он был двадцать три года назад, когда решил спасти Сидиуса от Мейса Винду, Вейдер не смог наблюдать за страданиями сына и, бросившись на Императора, поднял его над собой и сбросил в шахту реактора, тем самым обезглавив Галактическую Империю. Однако в тот момент смертоносные молнии Силы Сидиуса ударили в самого Вейдера и вывели из строя систему жизнеобеспечения его тёмной брони. Всё ещё находясь на борту разрушающейся, после уничтожения Калриссианом и Антиллесом её ядра, «Звезды Смерти», Люк перенёс умирающего отца к имперскому шаттлу «ST 321», где раскаявшийся тёмный лорд попросил Люка снять его шлем и маску. В тот момент Скайуокер увидел лицо отца в первый и последний раз. Люк сказал отец, что спасёт его, на что тот ответил, что он уже спасён, и перед самой смертью попросил Люка рассказать сестре о том он был прав. Отнеся тело отца на борт шаттла, Скайуокер покинул боевую станцию непосредственно перед её уничтожением, а позже его перехватила член Зелёной эскадрильи Шара Бэй, которая обороняла его от перехватчиков TIE/IN, после того, как опознала в нём коммандера Скайуокера.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1 Вернувшись на Эндор, Скайуокер сжёг доспехи своего отца на манер похоронных обрядов джедаев, после чего присоединился к своим друзьям и сестре в всеобщем праздновании победы над Империей, во время которого увидел призраки Кеноби, Йоды и своего отца, который глядел на него умиротворённо и с одобрением. Ветайн После битвы Скайуокер доложил Альянсу повстанцев о смерти Императора и Дарта Вейдера. Альянс использовал их смерть как послание надежды, чтобы показать всем, что начинается новая эпоха, однако борьба за восстановление свободы только началась.Последствия Спустя день, Альянс приступил к формированию Новой Республики — государство-преемник Галактической Республики. В свою очередь Империю это поражение сильно пошатнуло, а её руководящую верхушку обуял хаос. Цензура удаляла любые сообщения о кончине Императора, называя любую информацию об этом изменнической пропагандой.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2 на Ветайне]] 5 ПБЯ,В Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактике указано, что Шара Бэй и Кес Дамерон переехали на Явин 4 в 5 ПБЯ. Они переехали вскоре после миссии на Ветайне, что помещает это событие в 5 ПБЯ. через три месяца после битвы при Эндоре Люк планировал посещение имперской исследовательской базы на Ветайне, где сохранился последний фрагмент чувствительного к Силе дерева. Некогда оно росло в самом центре Храма джедаев на Корусанте, но после становления Империи и превращения Храма в Императорский дворец, было украдено Палпатином. Скайуокер, R2-D2 и Шара Бэй, его пилот-ас, достигли Ветайна на украденном имперском шаттле «Антарра». Во время полёта Люк рассказал Шаре свой план и означил её роль. Она должна была стать агентом ИСБ Алишой Бек, используя коды, которые получил Соло и его следопыты на имперской базе Грешного Тайрона. После прибытия Бэй с уверенностью заявила, что она агент Бек, и что прибыла для инспекции. Командир базы, комендант Харрон, показал Шаре объект и отвёл к научно-исследовательской лаборатории, где хранилось чувствительное к Силе дерево. Он сказал, что знает о её ложной личности. Его также заинтересовало, почему два повстанца решили проникнуть на объект. Скайуокер объяснил, что это дерево единственное. Мятежники с боем покинули базу, прорвавшись через множество штурмовиков. Когда Люк и Шара уже взлетали на «Антарре», Харрон приказал своим войскам бросить в них термальные детонаторы, но Скайуокер использовал Силу и отшвырнул их обратно, убив взрывом коменданта и несколько штурмовиков.Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part IV Троица повстанцев вернулась к своему флоту. По пути они обсудили дальнейшие планы Шары насчёт службы в Альянсе. Люк знал, что она хочет оставить Восстание и вернуться к своему мужу, сержанту следопытов Кесу Дэмерону, и их сыну По. Она не была уверенна в своём выборе, но совет Скайуокера помог ей принять решение покинуть Альянс. Люк подарил Шаре один из фрагментов дерева, считая, что оно должно храниться в безопасности у её семьи. Бэй и Дэмерон посадили его рядом со своим домом на Явине IV. Восстановление Ордена джедаев Галактическая гражданская война окончилась подписанием Галактического соглашения — мирного договора между Республикой и Империей, согласно которому Империя обязана была оставаться в заданных границах, хотя остатки сил Империи по прежнему оставались в Неизведанных Регионах.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary После подписания соглашения сестра Люка, Лея, родила сына, Бена Соло. По слухам, Люк навестил сестру и Хана прежде чем отправится на миссию, о которой никому не сообщил.Последствия: Конец Империи После поражения Империи Скайуокер по прежнему находился в поисках знаний джедаев, надеясь разыскать уничтоженную Империей информацию, и Гаталента стала одной из первых планет, куда он отправился в своих поисках. В этом ему помогал Лор Сан Текка — исследователь и последователь Культа Силы. Сан Текка был достаточно стар, чтобы помнить какими были рыцари-джедаи до Войн клонов, и он не верил имперской пропаганде, говорившей что джедаи предали Старую Республику. Он верил в то, что для восстановления баланса в Силе необходимо возрождение Ордена джедаев, поэтому он был ценным союзником для Скайуокера и Органы. thumb|250px|left|Люк и его верный астродроид перед объятым пламенем его Храмом джедаев. Исполняя последнюю волю магистра Йоды, Скайуокер приступил к обучению нового поколения джедаев, передавая им всё то, чему научился во время собственных тренировок. У него в обучении было несколько начинающих джедаев, включая собственного племянника — Бена, сына Органы и Соло. Родители Бена знали о тяге парня к тёмной стороне Силы и боялись, что он слишком похож на своего деда, поэтому они отправили парня для обучения к Скайукеру, в надежде, что он поможет ему. Однако Бен подвергся тлетворному влиянию Сноука, который владел тёмной Силой и возглавлял Первый орден, будучи его Верховным лидером и верящего в то, что новое поколение джедаев сможет уничтожить возрождающуюся военную машину Империи. Бен принял имя Кайло Рен и вырезал всех новых джедаев, уничтожив всё что Скайуокер возводил и весь его труд по их подготовке. Чувствуя ответственность за случившееся, Скайуокер бесследно исчез, отправившись в изгнание. Никто не знал куда именно направился Люк, но наиболее приближенные к нему полагали, что он отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. В конечном итоге мастер-джедай отыскался на водной планете Эч-То, где он и отбывал своё изгнание. thumb|250px|Люк отправился на поиски первого храма джедаев. Однако исчезновение Люка не было бесследным. Для тех, кто знал о предмете его поисков, имелся путь к тому, чтобы разыскать его. После уничтожения джедаев, Империя приступила к поискам тысяч Храмов джедаев, раскиданных по всей галактике, чтобы не допустить раскрытия утерянных знаний Ордена. В результате власти Империи раскрыли местоположение некоторых из самых ранних Храмов джедаев, включая тот, что находился на Эч-То. Данные о них хранились в имперских архивах, доступ к которым был сильно ограничен после Галактической гражданской войны. Со временем Первому ордену удалось заполучить большую часть материалов, касающихся мест расположения Храмов, однако часть данных, по видимому украденных Лор Сан Текой, была недоступна для них. Но не только Первый орден располагал данными из архивов Империи. Во время своего пребывания на «Звезде Смерти» верный астродроид Скайуокера R2-D2 смог получить доступ к имперской базе данных и скачать большую часть имевшихся там материалов. Таким образом он также мог восстановить содержимое карты, на которой были отмечены найденные Империей Храмы, однако для этого ему пришлось надолго перейти в режим пониженного энергопотребления, чтобы направить максимум ресурсов на обработку столь обширного массива данных.Роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» В изгнании Изгнание на Эч-То thumb|left|250px|Люк в изгнании на Эч-то. Несмотря на то, что Скайуокер отошёл от участия в жизни галактики, его история, тем не менее, превратившись в легенды и мифы, была известна в каждом её уголке. Его подвиги времён Галактической гражданской войны были хорошо известны в Сопротивлении, группе борцов за свободу, возглавляемых генералом Органой во время их борьбы с Первым орденом. Пилот истребителя Сопротивления Джессика Пава, узнав от Трипио, который также служил Сопротивлению, что он когда-то принадлежал Скайуокеру, попросила дорида рассказать ей что-нибудь о бывшем хозяине. Трипио поведал ей историю о столкновении Скайуокера и Сарко Планка на Девароне и о том как Люк сдержал своё обещание, данное Фарнай, и вернулся на Деварон. У членов же Первого ордена было совсем другое представление о мастере-джедае; Первый орден внушал своим последователям, в том числе и штурмовикам, таким как FN-2187, что Скайуокер являлся врагом, который помог уничтожить Империю. Но вопреки многочисленным сведениям о жизни Люка, истории о её мистической стороне, основную часть которых составляли рассказы о его навыках джедая, воспринимались как мифы, нежели исторические факты. В 34 ПБЯ, спустя тридцать лет после битвы при Эндоре, Органа послала пилота истребителя По Дэмерона, сына Шары Бэй и Кеса Дэмерона, на Джакку, чтобы найти Сан Текку и восстановить карту предполагаемого местонахождения Скайуокера, так как она надеялась, что её брат вернётся и поможет в борьбе против тёмной стороной. Первый орден также узнал о карте и организовали её поиски, надеясь с её помощью найти последнего джедая и уничтожить его. Сан Текка отдал карту Дэмерону, который, в свою очередь, отдал её своему астродроиду BB-8 до того как прибыл Кайло Рен и Первый орден. Рен убил Сан Текку и взял Дэмерона в плен, надеясь узнать у него где карта. В это время на Джакку BB-8 попал к мусорщице Рей. Девушка верила, что Скайуокер всего-лишь миф, но не подозревала, что сама также обладает способностью к восприятию Силы. Объединившись с FN-2187, который взял себе имя Финн, после того как дезертировал из Первого ордена, Рей, с помощью Хана Соло и Чубакки, смогла доставить фрагмент карты Сопротивлению. После того как Рей обнаружила световой меч, ранее принадлежавший Энакину и Люку Скайуокерам, в пиратском дворце, владелицей которого была Маз Каната — тысячелетняя женщина, обладавшая познаниями в Силе — она начала раскрывать в себе способности к взаимодействию с Силой. Вскоре фрагмент карты из памяти BB-8 совместили с основной картой, которой владел R2-D2, и объединённая карта раскрыла путь к местонахождению Скайуокера. Взяв с собой его световой меч, Рей отыскала старого мастера-джедая на одном из островов удалённой планеты, где вручила ему старое оружие его отца, как символ того, что Люк — последняя надежда Галактики. Последний ученик thumb|250px|Люк со световым мечом своего отцаВзяв световой меч своего отца и посмотрев на него, Люк демонстративно бросил его за спину и покинул плато. Рей последовала за ними. Но, несмотря на её неоднократные попытки, Люк отказался помочь ей или Сопротивлению. В конце концов Чубакка пробил стену хижины, где скрывался Люк, и они рассказали ему о смерти Хана. Весть о смерти друга потрясла его. Некоторое время спустя Рей нашла в дупле дерева книги, излагающие учения джедаев. Люк понял, что она чувствительна к Силе, но нуждается в помощи, чтобы постичь её и своё место в галактике. Тем не менее он вновь отказался помочь ей и заявил, что пришёл в место, откуда начались джедаи, чтобы умереть, как последний из них. На следующую ночь он поднялся на борт «Сокола» и встретился с R2-D2. После того, как он объяснил ему, что не станет помогать Сопротивлению, дроид прокрутил ему голографическую запись послания Леи Оби-Вану. Лишь после этого Люк согласился дать Рей три урока: он обещал рассказать ей, что такое Сила, кто такие джедаи и почему они должны исчезнуть с лица галактики. Во время первого урока Люк почувствовал, что Сила в Рей огромна и почти идентична той, которой обладал его племянник Бен. Это заставило его задуматься о том, должен ли он тренировать другого, столь же сильного. После он видел, как Рей тренируется со своим посохом, а потом — и со световым мечом, действуя всё быстрее и быстрее, с лёгкостью разрубая камни. Он молча наблюдал за этим издалека, и его беспокойство и тревога усиливались. В ходе второго урока Люк рассказал Рей, что его племянник Бен обладал столь же огромным могуществом в Силе, как и она, и что он был совращён учениями Сноука на Тёмную сторону, став Кайло Реном. Он уничтожил Храм джедаев, основанный Люком, и взял с собой нескольких других учеников, убив остальных. Окончив рассказ, он подошёл к скале, разрубленной Рей, и восстановил свою связь с Силой, оборванную много лет назад. Но вскоре после этого он обнаружил, что Рей посредством Силы разговаривает с Кайло Реном и прикасается к его руке, что ужаснуло и разозлило Люка. В ярости он сорвал крышу своей хижины, и Рей атаковала его со световым мечом его отца, но Люк обезоружил её. Рей, в свою очередь, заявила ему, что, по словам Кайло, Люк пытался убить его, когда он спал и был беззащитен. Люк объяснил, что он на короткий миг почувствовал в племяннике мощь Тёмной стороны и, действительно захотев убить его, активировал световой меч. Этот момент прошёл, но навсегда заклеймил Люка позором, потому что во взгляде юноши не было тьмы: это был взгляд подростка, которого предали. thumb|left|250px|Люк в дереве-библиотеке на Эч-ТоРей напомнила Люку о том, как он противостоял своему отцу, воззвав к Светлой стороне в нём, и сказала, что она чувствует добро в Кайло Рене. Люк не согласился с ней, заявив, что это больше не так. Не в состоянии убедить его иначе, Рей тайно выкрала джедайские тексты, чтобы изучить их позднее, и покинула планету. На следующую ночь Люк подошёл к дереву с факелом, чтобы сжечь его. Ппрежде чем он это сделал, перед ним появился призрак Йоды и спросил, что он намерен сделать. Люк подтвердил своё желание сжечь дерево вместе с текстами, после чего Йода вызвал вспышку молнии и поджёг дерево. Люк внезапно пересмотрел своё решение и попытался спасти книги, но был отброшен жаром пламени. Пока дерево горело, Люк оплакивал потерю книг, но Йода хитро заметил, что, хотя тексты и содержали мудрость, в них не было ничего такого, что Рей не имела бы при себе (доподлинно зная, что сжёг лишь пустые полки). Люк затем сказал Йоде, что он не состоялся как джедай, но Йода, прежде чем исчезнуть, заметил, что «неудача — это величайший учитель». Дуэль с Кайло Реном и смерть Позднее Люк появился на базе Сопротивления на Крэйте. Там он впервые за много лет поприветствовал свою сестру. Констатировав, что он не смог ни остановить Кайло Рена, ни предотвратить смерть Хана, он, наконец, решил противостоять племяннику. Поздоровавшись со своим старым другом С-3РО, он вышел наружу и тут же попал под шквальный огонь орудий шагоходов AT-M6. К удивлению Кайло, это не причинило ему ни малейшего вреда. При виде такого невозможного подвига Рен покинул машину, чтобы сразиться с Люком в поединке. Люк принёс извинения племяннику, признав, что подвёл его. Тот, насмехаясь над Люком, сказал, что он был наивен, если думал, что может вернуть его к свету. Но Люк понимал, что Кайло уже потерян, и ответил ему, что он здесь не для того, чтобы искупать его. Кайло, вступив со своим бывшим учителем в поединок, бросился на Скайуокера, но тот просто уклонился от всех его ударов, не предпринимая никаких попыток контратаковать. Через некоторое время Люк предложил своему бывшему ученику позволить себя убить, но предупредил, что, сделав это в гневе, он только причинит боль себе, как это произошло после убийства Хана. Он также заметил своему бывшему ученику, что его победа не столь бесспорна, как ему кажется: война только начинается, и джедаи ещё продолжатся. Проигнорировав предупреждение, Кайло пронзил Люка. Полагая себя победившим, он к своему удивлению и ужасу обнаружил, что его атака никакого воздействия на него не оказала. Он попытался повернуть меч в ране, но и это не помогло. Люк физически не присутствовал на Крэйте. Он лишь проецировал иллюзию себя посредством Силы. Люк посмеялся над Кайло, и его изображение исчезло в небытие. За световые годы оттуда обессиленный Люк, истративший всю свою жизненную энергию на поддержание иллюзии, в последний раз созерцал солнца-близнецы Эч-То, спускающиеся к горизонту. Освещённый двойным закатом, Люк Скайуокер — мастер-джедай, пилот-ас, спаситель галактики — скончался. Он присоединился к своему отцу и бывшим учителям, став единым с Силой. Лея и Рей на Крэйте почувствовали в Силе его смерть и поняли, что он ушёл в мире, но не в отчаянии. Наследие Люк Скайуокер стал одним из самых влиятельных людей в галактике и его свершения оставили свой след в памяти её жителей на долгие десятилетия. Так, одним из основных элементов в программе подготовки пилотов Корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления было изучение элемента под названием Бросок Скайуокера, который основывался на пилотских способностях Скайуокера, продемонстрированных им во время Галактической гражданской войны. Личность и черты характера thumb|150px|Джедай Люк Скайуокер В юности Люк был нетерпеливым. Он постоянно витал в мечтах о будущем, при этом редко уделяя внимание настоящему и окружающим его вещам. Как и его отец, он был импульсивен и безрассуден, и часто подвергал свою жизнь опасности. Спустя какое-то время после битвы при Явине в разговоре с Накари Келен он рассказывал, что сожалел о том как вёл себе прежде. Он признавал, что раньше постоянно жаловался "на всё подрядят" из-за своего желания покинуть Татуин. Также они понимал, что совершенно не умел лгать, и другие знали об этом и часто на это указывали. Однако, по мере того, как он всё глубже познавал пути Силы и, в особенности после потери кисти в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером, Скайуокер стал более терпеливым и сдержанным, что подмечали окружающие, говорящие что он мудр не по годам. При этом Люк по-прежнему придерживался своего идеалистического и, в какой-то мере, эгоистичного взгляда на окружающий мир, с его убеждённостью в то, что он лучше остальных и верой в возможность искупления для Вейдера. Также он не мог оставить безответным просьбу о помощи, зачастую ставя под угрозу выполнение всего задания, чтобы помочь кому-нибудь, что делало его похожим на отца, который часто поступал похожим образом во времена Войн Клонов. С самого детства у него было чёткое представление о морали и о необходимости помогать другим, даже если это ставило под угрозу его собственную жизнь. Силы и способности Навыки владения световым мечом Несмотря на то, что обучение у мастеров-джедаев было недолгим, Люк Скайуокер стал неплохим мастером боя на световых мечах. Его обучение обращению с оружием джедаев началось во время путешествия на Альдераан вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, который и дал ему первые уроки, из которых Люк усвоил основную позицию и четыре оборонительные стойки. Несмотря на то, что его боевые навыки во время первой схватки с Дартом Вейдером на Саймуне 1 оставляли желать лучшего, к их следующей встрече на Беспине его уровень владения световым мечом заметно возрос, что отметил сам тёмный лорд, а к их финальному поединку на борту «Звезды Смерти II», во время битвы при Эндоре, Люк смог превзойти лорда ситхов в мастерстве боя на световых мечах. Скайуокер неплохо владел Формой V, позволявшей парировать бластерные заряды. Во время его операции на Родии он впервые попробовал стиль Джар'Кай, когда у него в руках оказалось два световых меча — его собственный и меч джедая Хуулика. После того как он смог сразить гхеста, Люк признал, что эту победу ему принесла не его техника боя, а "обострённые в панике рефлексы и действительно хорошее оружие." Дальнейшее развитие навыков боя на световых мечах прошло под руководством "распорядителя игр," служившего Граккусу Хатту, который раскрыл Скайуокеру некоторые секреты искусства обращения с мечом. Вынужденный сражаться и со своим новым наставником и «Магнастражами» хатта, Скайуокер повысил свой уровень владения световым мечом. Способности Силы Как и его отец, Люк Скайуокер обладал сильной связью с Силой. Дарт Сидиус верил, что Сила в Люке сильна настолько, что он может стать причиной уничтожения ситхов. Однако, большую часть знаний о Силе Люк познал самостоятельно, узнав от своих учителей: Кеноби, а позже, в течении недолгого времени, и Йоды, лишь основные пути познания Силы и основы учения джедаев, а также получая нерегулярные указания и советы от призрака Кеноби, который иногда являлся ему из Загробного мира Силы. Получив основы владения Силы от Кеноби, Люк быстро научился тому, как чувствовать через неё окружающий мир и взял себе за правило постоянно открывать что-то новое в Силе, в надежде узнать о ней больше, чем успел поведать Кеноби и получить больше знаний о мире вокруг себя. В какой-то момент Люк научился чувствовать близкое присутствие своего отца. Он обладал способностью видеть тех, кто стал единым с Силой. При помощи Силы Люк смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти» единым выстрелом, хоть практически все считали это невозможным. После того, как Люку достался световой меч Хуулика, он смог разобрать его и подробно изучить внутреннее строение светового меча, после чего самостоятельно осознал, что при помощи Силы можно управлять материей используя телекинез и обучился тому, как управлять небольшими предметами, таким как миска лапши и вилка. Незадолго до битвы при Хоте Люк воспользовался этой способностью чтобы притянуть к себе свой световой меч. Во время обучения у Йоды Люк ещё больше развил этот навык, заставив левитировать сразу несколько объектов одновременно. По прошествии лет Люк овладел такими способностями как удушение врагов и влияние на их разум, а также освоил способность усиливать прыжок при помощи Силы. Также он владел способностью видеть видения Силы. Другие способности Люк Скайуокер был известен как одарённый пилот, который, управляя истребителем «X-wing», смог уничтожить первую «Звезду Смерти» и уйти от самого Дарта Вейдера (с чем ему помог Хан Соло). Он также смог уничтожить звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий» когда собственноручно управлял «Сокровищем пустыни», хотя позже он признал, что уцелел лишь благодаря R2-D2, который вывел корабль в гиперпространство в самый последний момент. Помимо этого он с лёгкостью смог справиться с имперским шаттлом T-4a типа «Лямбда» и даже противостоять на нём перехватчику RZ-1 «A-wing», который пытался его сбить. Из-за того, что всё его детство прошло на пустынной планете Татуин, Люк не умел плавать, так как не считал, что это ему когда-нибудь пригодится в жизни. Родным языком Люка был основной, и хотя он не понимал шириивук, он быстро, ещё до начала битвы при Явине, научился распознавать эмоции и настроение вуки Чубакки. Снаряжение В период Галактической гражданской войны у Люка Скайуокера было два световых меча. Первым был старый меч его отца, который сохранил и передал Люку Оби-Ван Кеноби. Это оружие находилось у Люка в течении трёх лет, прежде чем он лишился его вместе с кистью правой руки, во время схватки с Дартом Вейдером, произошедшей в Облачном городе на Беспине. После потери отцовского светового меча, Люк собрал собственный меч, с лезвием зелёного цвета, которым пользовался во время спасения своих друзей из плена Джаббы Хатта и в последующей решающей битве с Дартом Вейдером. За кулисами Роль Люка Скайуокера исполнил американский актёр Марк Хэмилл, в фильмах: «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы», «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» и исполнит его в готовящемся к выходу фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX». Роль младенца Люка в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» исполнил Айдан Бартон. В аудиокниге «A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD» Люка озвучил Джошуа Фардон, который также озвучивал этого персонажа в радиопостановке «Возвращения джедая», которая в настоящее время является частью хронологии Легенд «Звёздных войн» и не считается каноничной, за исключением тех фрагментов, которые были показаны в фильме. Малое количество экранного времени, которое Люк Скайуокер получил в фильме «Пробуждение Силы», связано с тем, что сценарист Майкл Арндт решил, что появление такого знакового персонажа как Люк оттянет всё зрительское внимание от основного героя фильма — Рей, так как, по его мнению, зрителю было бы интереснее следить за ним, чем за новым персонажем. В конечном итоге он, Дж. Дж. Абрамс и Лоуренс Кэздан согласились свести появление Люка в этом фильме к минимуму, чтобы лучше раскрыть новых героев. Альтернативные сюжеты Детство Люка Рассказ о детстве Люка Скайуокера появился в корейском веб-комиксе. Согласно этому комиксу, в возрасте 12 лет Люк и его друг, Винди, вдвоём решили пересечь пустыню Татуина верхом на рососпинниках. Через какое-то время они попали в сильную песчаную бурю и оба потеряли сознание. Когда дети пришли в себя, они обнаружили рядом с собой крайт-дракона, от которого их спас джедай-изгой Оби-Ван Кеноби, и это была первая встреча джедая и Люка, после того, как Кеноби оставил мальчика семье Ларсов. Скайуокер спросил у спасителя - кто он, на что Кеноби ответил чсто его зовут Бен Кеноби и он старый друг его отца. Вскоре после этого изнурённые мальчишки в целости вернулись домой верхом на рососпинниках.Звёздные войны (LINE Webtoon) ''LEGO Star Wars'' В многочисленных продуктах под лицензией LEGO, в частности телевизионных сериалах «LEGO Star Wars: Истории дроидов» и LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, Скайуокера озвучивал Эрик Бауза. В видеоигре LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens голос персонажа принадлежит Марк Хэмиллу, чьи неиспользованные реплики из архивов были задействованы в игре.LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Несмотря на то, что эти источники не являются частью официального канона «Звёздных войн», они, тем не менее, формируют уникальную самостоятельную непрерывную вселенную. Появления *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens—Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Star Wars 38'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Звёздные войны. Потерянные звёзды, глава 1'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Aftermath'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Rey's Journey'' *''Star Wars'': Episode IX }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Snowball Sight *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Wampa Woes'' * * * * * * * *''LEGO. Звёздные войны: Истории дроидов - Эпизоды I-III'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *"Star Wars: The Force Awakens Visual Dictionary" *''Star Wars: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Pilot'' *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Киборги Категория:Гладиаторы Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мастера-джедаи Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Механики Категория:Фермеры Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Члены Красной эскадрильи Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Джедаи-повстанцы Категория:Персонал группы Массасси